Dancer in the Dark Gennai's Story
by hesitate
Summary: [[ABANDONED]]Before Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and TK..there were others bearing the crests. One of them was Gennai. Ever wonder what was up with him? [[ABANDONED]]
1. 01&02: Beginnings

**Dancer in the Dark (Gennai's Story) : 01 & 02 : Beginnings** by mimikins 

----- 

A/N: This is one of my...stranger fics. I was kind of out of it when I thought about it, but oh well. I like the idea. If you haven't bothered to read the summary, and if you don't notice the title's sub-title, then here it is, spelled out for you. THIS IS ABOUT GENNAI. Not about the season 01 digidestined, season 02, their love-lives, whatever. Actually, there is some on them, but still, this is about Gennai, the reclusive mentor we see about 4 times. 

I would like to dedicate this to two people. Lady Maggie and Pixie_chick15 ^^ Love you guys, you're the best! 

There's no such thing as a mega in this chapter, and ignore the whole 8th child thing, like, no real story about Gennai and Gatomon and stuff. Just keeping it easy to understand ^^; and sorry if the characters are a little annoying...I didn't mean for them to be! If I get at least 8 good reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next...or maybe I will if I have the urge. Who knows? ^^ 

DISCLAIMER: Contrary to popular belief, I don't own Digimon. 

----- 

"Hey Gennai, come check this out!" yelled Akino. He hurriedly brushed his brown hair out of his eyes, and then the bearer of the crest of Courage waved his arms impatiently as he waited for the smaller boy of Knowledge to catch up. Breuxmon followed his partner's example, waving his dinosaur-like arms rapidly. Gennai sighed and packed up his "laptop". He hadn't known what it was when it fell with him into the sand of the digiworld, but he had started to figure out some of its more basic commands. Slinging his pack onto his back, he trotted up the sand dune, Hepmon following him, to where Akino stood waiting. Panting a little, Gennai questioned, "What's up?" 

Akino said nothing, but Chiri (carrier of Love) lifted her binoculars over her head and handed them to Gennai. He smiled by way of thanks, and then put them up to his eyes. Glancing around, he saw nothing but the waves of the sand in the desert, rolling to meet him but not moving an inch. Then he noticed a small blob amid the tan landscape. It was growing bigger. Gennai let the binoculars hang on his chest. The rest of the digidestined stared at him, expecting an answer. Then, simultaneously, 

"Well?" prompted Akino. 

"Do you know what it is?" questioned Darien. 

"What could it be?" asked Ryo. 

"Is it bad?" 7 year old Mikomo, child of hope, 's eyes looked troubled in their green intensity. 

Mika, carrier of Sincerity, came to Gennai's rescue. "Guys, stop badgering him!" she screamed. Reverimon agreed with her partner. "Gennai'll tell us if he knows anything." 

At Mika's words, Akino and Darien immediately looked chagrined, and mumbled their apologies to Gennai. Mikimo cheerfully spit out a "Sorry", and then made himself and Wizardmon comfortable in Mika, his older sister, 's lap. He playfully picked up a strand of her hair, jet-black as his own, and twirled it around his finger. 

Gennai had ignored the others and picked up the binoculars again. This time the blob was clearer. He could make out a pair of blood-red wings, a human-like body..._this is so familiar_ thought Gennai. _But why?_ Then he remembered the dream. The one that he had almost convinced himself had not happened a week ago. 

_He had been standing on top of a sand dune, looking upon the mass expanse of desert that surrounded them. He was worried because they had been walking for a few days, and the desert showed no sign of ending. Rations were running alarmingly low. Gennai sighed. But as he did, the sand of the desert flew into the air, and ran together into a tunnel of sand. From the middle, emerged a scarlet head and torso. It looked vaguely like a human, the expression on its face was anything but. It made Gennai's stomach jump to his throat in fear._

The bearer of Knowledge had woken up shaking, and as real as the sweat beads on his forehead was the message he could feel imprinted in his mind. **YOU WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO.** Rationalizing that it was just a dream, Gennai had forgotten about it. Until now. 

"AHHHHHHH!" Chiri's and Benememon piercing screams jerked Gennai from his revelation. The "blob" was now too close for comfort, and appartently the others agreed. Mikimo had buried his head into Mika's neck. Ryo, the rock of Reliability and Akino stood firm. The sinister-looking digimon approached the little group. 

"Greetings digidestined. I have heard much about you." 

"Seriously? We haven't heard about you. Care to enlighten us?" Damien, always the quick-toungued, shot back. 

"Really, Friendship, you should learn to control that attitude of yours. Nevertheless, I will grant your request. My name is Detrimon. I am, literally to Knowledge, and figuratively to the rest of you, your worst nightmare." 

The rest of the digidestined flicked their attention from Detrimon to Gennai. He tried to make his mouth work, but it didn't move. He was officially a quivering, pulsating, nervous wreck. But for some reason, he knew that his face wasn't moving. He didn't care. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" whispered Chiri. She couldn't believe that Gennai had kept something like this from the digidestined, most of all her. 

"I...I-" the stone crumbled a bit but then resealed itself. 

"Now, now, Love, it's not Knowledge's fault. It would not have changed anything a bit." 

"Not if we can help it!" screamed Breuxmon. "Breuxmon, digivolve to, Chivalmon! Chivalmon, digivolve, to, Darvalmon!" Suddenly the affable little dragon was replaced by a towering dynamo. 

"Ditto!" screeched Benememon. "Benememon, divivolve, to Empathmon! Empathmon, digivolve to, Charismon!" a shining falon stood in place of the pidgeon-like digimon. 

The rest of the digimon followed suit. Now it was Darvalmon (Courage), Charismon (Love), Omnimon (Friendship), Abidmon (Reliability), Sorcerormon (Hope) who still had not reached Ultimate, Tsonmon (Knowledge), and lastly, Fantasimon of Sincerity who also had not reached Ultimate stage. 

Raging Inferno, Knived Whirlwind, Artic Fury, Rock Avalanche, Abrakadablast, Poison Sting, and Star Spin took no effect on the scarlet Detrimon. With a flutter of his outstretched wings, each of the Ultimates' and the Champion's attacks were flung right back at them, reverting them all to rookie. The deflection of Star Spin missed Fantasimon, but hit Mika with an explosion of light that momentarily blinded everyone. 

"NOOO! MIKA!" screamed Mikomo and Fantasimon. They both rushed over to the fallen girl. She was amazingly calm for having been hit by such an attack. But her anguish was told by her taut body and the pain in her emerald eyes. 

"Guys, I'll be okay. Just do your best." she forced a smile. "It's going to be alright." 

"We can beat this!" yelled Mikimo, who supressed his tears while hugging his sister's head to his chest. 

Detrimon laughed, a horrible twisted sound that made everyone shudder, like a thousand nails scraping on a thousand chalkboards that were each a thousand miles square a thousand times. 

FANTASIMON DIGIVOLVE TO MYRIADMON! 

SORCERORMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO MAGUSMON! 

SEREIN SHOWER! screamed the formidable feminine destinedmon. 

Magusmon followed up with a Charm Salvo, sending a whizzing stream of astrological signs at the scarlet digimon. 

Detrimon laughed, and whipped both of the attacks right back, sending Myriadmon and Magusmon careening, and sending them back to in-training once more. 

Now it looked like it was all over. Each of the digi-destined were clinging to their respective digimon, while Detrimon flew closer and executed 13 circles above their heads. Mikimo sobbed softly; Mika's life was ebbing slowly away. 

"Now that I have your complete and undivided attention, I will state my demands. I have no need to destroy you; the injury of Sincerity was not intentional. However, I have no reason to keep you either, except for Knowledge. The rest of you are bargaining pieces." Detrimon was twistedly diplomatic in his statement. 

"What do you want with Gennai?" demanded Akino. 

"Nothing that concerns you, Courage. Now, Knowledge. I will give you a choice. Either you can stay here and work with me while you friends all go back to the real world, or I will destroy all of you." he swooped over to Chiri, and swept her up in his arms. "Perhaps Friendship shall go first?" 

"Gennai, you can't go with him! If you do, then he can destroy both worlds, this one and ours!" screamed Chiri. 

"I would hold that toungue, Love. SCARLET BLAST!" 

Chiri fell silent, her limp neck making her head loll like a doll with a broken neck. 

"Gennai...whatever you chose I, I mean, we, won't hold it against you." declared Ryo. 

The rest of the digidestined silently nodded. Gennai couldn't stand it. It was logical that he would be used for evil if he fell into Detrimon's clutches, but if they tried to fight, they would lose and Earth would be doomed without any of the chosen children. He clutched his head. 

"Now, now, Knowledge! Sincerity and Love aren't looking too well!" 

Gennai clenched his teeth, looking at Mika and Chiri. _At least leave some hope for the rest of the world, you aren't THAT brilliant..._ "I'll go with you, Detrimon." 

An inaudible gasp rippled through the digi destined/mon. 

"No, Gennai! We have no chance without you!" screamed Ami. 

"We wouldn't have one with me." stated Gennai. He couldn't believe it was him, being so cold. Sure he had always been a bit aloof, but his feelings for his friends ran as deep as, well, a river? He had never been good at that kind of thing. 

Detrimon's sinister face broke into a grin, if a grin could be so full of malice. 

"Good choice, Knowledge." Detrimon swooped down, and picked up Gennai in his arms. Gennai flinched at the feel of the digimon's flesh; it was a strange combination of snake skin and fur, with a greasy undertone. But before he had time to make any more observations his heart fell into his stomach. He was being borne into the air, his friends were running after him... 

"NO, GENNAI! COME BACK!" screamed Mikomo. 

"GENNAI, MAN, I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID! STAY!" bellowed Ryo. 

A wildly scuttling Hepmon scrambled to reach Gennai. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a recently revived Chiri's scream supressed all the rest, and it was the last thing Gennai heard from his friends. They had disappeared, whether back to the real world or just because they were too far away, he didn't know. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Gennai didn't know how long, or when, he had been asleep. When he awoke, he found himself lying in a feather soft bed. _What...am I home?_ Then, like a brick, reality of yesterday hit him in the face and the tears that hadn't come then came now. 

"Nice to see you're awake." 

Gennai looked around. He saw the blood red digimon floating a few meters away from his bed. With a sinking heart, he realized Hepmon wasn't with him. It had been the first time in months he had not been with his partner, and he felt lost without the arachnoid-like digimon near him. 

It was as if Detrimon was analyzing his every move. "Don't worry, Knowledge. Your little friend has been taken to Primary Village, where he will begin life again without any memories of being a digidestined digimon or you." (A/N: I know that's not how it goes, but bear with me!) 

The bearer of Knowledge felt a knife being slowly depressed into his heart. Even though he usually isolated himself in general, he had never felt so alone. 

"The good news is that your friends are back at Earth." said Detrimon. 

Gennai nodded. At least now the world could be warned, and come up with plans to defeat Detrimon, and...himself. He shuddered at the thought. 

"Now, my not-so-faithful minion, what shall we do? I cannot destroy you, and I have no wish to keep you chained like a dogmon. You may have free run of the digiworld, as long as you do not go to primary village or infinity mountain. Be off!" Then as quickly as he had come, Detrimon was gone and Gennai was sitting in a pile of sand with a pack containing food, rations, a map, and his laptop. 

Gennai sat in the sand, watching the wind blow the sand. Some of it washed onto his feet, but he didn't bother to kick it off. Not until some blew into his eyes did he move, and it was to curl into a ball on his side. 

**come on! 8 reviews ^^; PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?**


	2. 03&04: Horizons

**Dancer in the Dark (Gennai's Story):03 & 04: Horizons** by mimikins 

----- 

A/N: If you haven't read chapter 1&2, I reallllly suggest you do ^^ click on my name to go back to my author profile if you haven't, k? I'm really serious, I made this a seperate "chapter" for a reason, and you can't enjoy a story if you don't know what's happening, huh? ^^; 

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Emily. (moonchild on ffn.net) Where would I be without my fellow mimato worshipper and sora hater? you're the best! and we DO have to write another story together sometime ^^ Actually, I have to finish part 6 to Divine Intervention, first...^^; 

If any of you guys have napster, download "digi-bloopers"! ITS SO FUNNY! Another interesting download would be Tai, Joe, Agumon, and Gomamon singing...yknow from Princess Karaoke? hehehe... speaking of which, my new s/n on AIM is "xprincesskaraoke", but I still lurk around on sunshinebaba! 

DISCLAIMER: Contrary to popular belief, I don't own Digimon. 

----- 

_   
Child of the past   
Take me with you   
Back to yesterday   
Grab my hand   
Fly me back to   
Yesterday, yeah   
Fly me back to   
Yestermonth, yesteryear, yesterlife_ - Me 

GENNAI'S P.O.V 

_I woke up. It sounds like such a simple thing. Well, techinally it still is, but it's different when everything you care about has just been ripped away from you and you're doomed to live in the digiworld alone forever. At least alone in any way that could possibly matter. _

I wonder what Detrimon meant by, "I can't destroy you..." He practically killed Mika and Chiri, why not me? If he had destroyed just one of us, then our purpose would be shattered. 

This is way too confusing. Maybe I should go somewhere...well, in terms of me being stuck here forever... 

As soon as I stood up, my head spun and I vomited on the sand. I rinsed my mouth out with a little water, cleansing my mouth of the sour taste. I then pulled out his map to consult it. The little dot indicating me had moved about 20 miles north, and now I was about 5 miles from the shore. 

_Maybe I'll visit the beach. After all, that's where we first appeared when we came to Digiworld. I have all the time in the world to relive the memories ..._

The walk to the shore didn't take long. Actually, I wouldn't know. My legs were just kind of moving mindlessly across the tan sea. I didn't even notice I was there until I was knee-deep in the water. Drowning myself was not an option; it's impossible. Sooner or later I would float back to the top. Instead, I picked up my pack, and threw it as far as I could. If there was no temptation, then I couldn't do anything, even if my will lost against my survival instinct. I could sit here on the sand, and waste away. Let my body disappear in an explosion of bytes of data. I sat down there, right in the ocean, and stared out, not really looking at anything but the blank inside of my brain. 

It was hours later when I finally really came too. By now the moon was high in the sky, and I was unconciously shivering because of the dark water that lapped up against me. I lifted myself out of the water, and went back onto the beach, trying to go to sleep while ignoring the pains in my stomach. 

It was about 9 o'clock when I woke up, judging by the sun in the sky. My stomach was demanding nutrition, but I had none to give it. I sat up, and looked around. The beach was silent except for the sound of the waves on the shoreline. Running from the big mass, going a little out of line, and then running back. It was empty too, and as smooth as glass. No footprints spotted the landscape, no brightly colored umbrellas ballooned out of the sand, no sandcastles marred the perfect surface. 

Then I saw something sitting way far down on the side. I told myself not to go. But curiosity won, and I found myself crawling down the beach on limbs that could no longer support me enough to stand upright. 

As soon as I came within 20 feet of the object, I knew what it was. Turn back, Gennai, turn back! If you get any closer, you'll give in. 

Apparently, my body wasn't listening to my mind. In fact, to the contrary, My aching legs and arms hauled butt across the sand. As I reached the pack, I slowed down. I fumbled with the buckle; my fingers wouldn't work the ways my weak brain told them too. Finally, the pack opened. I snatched the water-logged food, and stuffed it in my mouth. And vomited again. You haven't tasted anything bad untill you try bread seasoned with 2 cups of salt dumped in water. I abandoned the food, and drank some water, which thankfully had survived. 

Revived in body, but lagging in spirit, I pulled out my laptop. If I was going to be weak, I might as well go all whole way. Miraculously, the computer was still intact. I activated it. 

----- 

For the second time in god-knows-how-long-I've-been-here, I "woke up" without the recollection of "going to sleep". But at least this time I wasn't in Detrimon's...uh... lair? Whatever evil digimon live in. This time I was in a room that, although not warm, wasn't dark and cold, either. It was like being inside of a computer; clean, orderly, and distant. 

I was standing in the middle of the room like an idiot when a robot-like digimon came in. (A/N: think more Rosie the Robot from Jetsons than Datamon) 

"Hello. I am Automon. Welcome to EBAS. The council will be in shortly, so we need to get you cleaned up quickly." 

"EBAS? Council? Care to explain?" 

"You fill find out soon enough." 

Without further ado, Automon ejected a metal limb, snatched me up, and threw me down a chute. In a period of about 10 seconds, I was scrubbed, washed, rinsed, and hung out to dry. Complete with a new pair of uhh...clothes. If a cross between a bathrobe and a toga could be called clothes. Then before I could catch my breath the floor dropped open, and I fell into a chair, where I sat surrounded by people, the first living things I had seen in a week. 

My first observation had been wrong; they weren't humans. They were holograms projected on a huge screen that was actually the walls of the room. There were 3 of "them". 

The small, green, and dwarfish one (A/N: think Yoda) in the center spoke up. 

"Greetings. Welcome to EBAS, Gennai." 

"Thank you...and you would be?" 

"My name is Xor. To my left is Adelimon." 

The beautiful lady-like digimon smiled down on me. She would've seemed human except her eyes, in all their violetity (A/N: Did I just make up a word? Well, the extreme violet of them.) were abnormally large, and in them you could clearly see enough pain to last a few lifetimes. The smile contrasted with the anguish dulled by age quickly made me avert my eyes. Luckily, Xor began to speak again. 

"To my right, is Myotismon." 

Myotismon, a scarlet vampire-ish digimon in turn only grunted as he turned to face me. I smiled weakly but stopped as his ice-blue eyes glared at me like they were going to burn a few holes. 

The elfish digimon ignored his partners rudeness and continued to talk. 

"Now, Knowledge, I'm sure you are wondering where you are and why you have been brought here. Well, get comfortable in your seat, because this is going to take a long time. 

Nobody knows how or when the Digiworld was created. Perhaps it started as something like the world you came from. Since we do not fully understand its beginnings, we consequently do not fully understand its present or future. We do not know why you and your friends were transported here, and why you have received digivices..." 

My ears perked up at the sound of "your friends". "Do you know what happened to my friends, then?" 

Xor looked a little peeved about being interrupted, but answered. "Yes. Fortunately, they all survived. However, without you, they now cannot return. It is extremely doubtful they will ever return to the Digiworld. Detrimon has created a barrier that is almost inpenetrable, a wall of fire." 

My heart dropped into the stomach. Even though I already knew this was going to happen, the truth always hurts. So, in that weird way your body runs amuck without your brain, I started to blurt questions. "And what about me? Why did Detrimon take me? Why didn't he just destroy us all?" 

Adelimon waved a lilac-gloved hand at me. "Calm down, Gennai! All your questions will be answered soon enough." 

Xor picked up again. "Thank you, Adelimon. As for you Gennai, your questions are good ones. I'll start from the last of them. Detrimon cannot directly destroy any of you digidestined, nor your digimon. He can, however, do just about anything but, so he took you and sealed the rest out of the Digital World. Now the digidestined lack the knowledge to get past the barrier, if they could even access the Digiworld without you. We brought you here to EBAS because we believe we can use you. Right now, we, the council (he gestured to Adelimon and Etemon) are the only opposition to the Dark Masters who are trying to take town the Digital World. However, it's obvious we cannot do it alone. We want to try to create a new team of digidestined, to fight Detrimon. Will you help us?"   
(A/N: TRANSLATION : You're stuck here. We can't do anything ourselves, and are virtually powerless so we need you so we can make another team of digidestined.) 

"Let me think about it." I said. I wasn't really sure. Did I want to spend of the rest of my days fighting an almost hopeless cause? 

"You have until morning to consider your options. Automon will show you to your room." 

The friendly robot reappeared in the room, and dragged me out of the room before I could say another word. 

Automon had taken me down more corridors than I wanted to ever see in my life, but we were finally at "my" room. I didn't know how sleepy I really was until I was almost gone... 

-------- 

Something made me wake up half-way through the night, whatever it was I was thankful for it; otherwise I would never have gotten a chance to wonder about what I was going to do. 

Okay, option 1: stay here. If I stayed, I could do something with myself, and pound the freak who ended my life as I know it into the ground. Hypothetically, anyway. On the other hand, this whole thing was a little hokey. How are a team of digidestined going to be picked and brought here? There was something about the idea that irked me. It didn't sound right to me. 

The second option was to, well, leave and do nothing. I could wander around the Digiworld for the rest of my life and go be a hermit or something like that. Kill myself, would there be a difference? 

I wondered what each of the digidestined was doing right now and could almost see Akino kicking his soccer ball, Mikomo running in a field, and Chiri, smiling as she pushed her little sister on the swings. At least they were happy. But what would any of them do? I can't see any of them ending up here. It's just wrong... 

Maybe it's wrong for me, too. 

In my mind, I pretended I was back home, playing records. It wasn't working, because my "phonograph" was making a waterfall noise. Finally, sleep claimed me once again. 

_I try to look forwards   
Can't help looking backwards (yesterday)   
Can't help going   
The wrong way... -Me _

**Now, PLEASE R&R! I won't continue unless I get like...6 or something. Also do you guys like the general POV or Gennai's POV better? I think I like general, but I'm the writer...email me: jump4@joymail.com**


	3. 05: Gateways

**Dancer in the Dark (Gennai's Story): 05 : Gateways** by mimikins 

----- 

Since we now I have this chaptering thing I don't have to warn you guys about reading the other chapters. I guess thats one of the good things about it. But doesnt anybody else find it kind of annoying? Oh well... 

Since nobody reviewed saying which POV they liked better, I'm going to go "general" 'cause I like it better ^^; Any comments can be directed to me, AIM: sunshinebaba/xprincesskaraoke, ICQ: 71018292, MSN: joy_fishy@hotmail.com, and of course, good old email, jump4@joymail.com. I'm super sorry about making this chapter so junky by skipping from part to part without any transitions, but when the mood strikes, it strikes! mucho sorry! ~.~; 

I'm going to dedicate this one to all the people who reviewed the first two. This story has the highest hit:review ratio any of my stories have ever had, and it's cause of you guys! Namely: AnimeCrazyDC, RisingPhoenix, moonchild, Emma, Fallen Angel from Heaven, Hotaru, WAtchful_falcon, The Moo, and MPF. LOVE YOU GUYS! ^^ 

Just to make things a little more interesting, first person to figure out what EBAS is/stands for, email me (jump4@joymail.com) and I'll draw you a picture/write you a fanfic! It's really easy ~.^ 

OH MY GOSH! TOEI AND SABAN STOLE DIGIMON FROM ME! it was my idea, y'know... 

just kidding... ~.^ 

The song of the chapter is "Can't Fight the Moonlight", cause I read the songfic MPF did to it, downloaded it, and now I think it's really cool. I can't think of a better word...prodigious? hehe... 

----- 

_   
It's like somebody's rolled the dice   
And it's come out 13   
But I'm still thinking "isn't this nice?"   
Is it all a dream?   
Maybe   
Who gives? _

After falling asleep, Gennai slept soundly until the morning, when a bird-like digimon twittered on a tree outside. _Waterfalls, waterfalls. What could it possibly mean?_ He kneeled on the bed and looked out the window to catch a glimpse of the bird. 

EBAS was surrounded by solid sheets of water, that transformed the rest of the digiworld into watery and sparkling shapes. It was beautiful, and Gennai couldn't help falling into a daze while the the water danced and twirled over the shapes. Stooped on his bed with his hands plastered on the window, he never wanted to move. The thought of never leaving didn't disturb him as much as it had before. 

A beep interrupted him as Automon (A/N: RP and Hotaru, automaton! AHH ITS MILDRED!) opened the door. 

"Good morning!" the cheerful digimon exclaimed. 

Gennai responded with a nod and smile; he was a little peeved for being distracted. "Can I help you with something?" 

"No, but Xor, Adelimon, and Myotismon requested your presence as soon as you were awake." 

The bearer of Knowledge cringed a bit at the mention of the last name. The digimon's piercing icey glare had burned itself into his mind. Automon tilted his metallic head, trying to perceive what had bothered me, but of course, he wouldn't know. If Xor and Adelimon were oblivious to Myotismon's iniquitous side, then certainly Automon wouldn't understand. Gennai suddenly felt very sorry for everyone that lived without discerning where they stood in life. But there was no time to worry about that now. Gennai followed the digimon out of the door. And fell down a tube. 

_Man, I'm getting really tired of this..._ he thought as he felt his heart fall into his stomach again. He was scrubbed and reclothed, and fell into the chair facing the three screened walls. Adelimon, Xor, and Myotismon occupied their respective screens. Casting a furtive glance at Myotismon, he was surprised to see the digimon sincerely smiling at him. 

Xor broke the silence. 

"Have you made up your mind, Knowledge?" 

Actually, Gennai hadn't. The waterfalls pushed themselves into his mind, and he smiled slightly at the memory. 

"I'll stay." 

He swore he saw a flicker cross Myotismon's face, but it was gone before he could make sure. 

"Congratulations!" Adelimon smiled graciously down on him, although her eyes remained pained. 

Xor had the smallest grin on his face, as if that was all that he could allow himself to do. 

"Thank you, Gennai." he said, calling the boy his name for the first time. 

"Yes, welcome." Myotismon smirked, his eyes dancing. 

"Well, now that THAT's settled..." began Xor, and disappeared from the screen. Gennai watched in shock as he materialized right in front of him. Adelimon and Myotismon stayed inside their screens. 

"We will continue working." Adelimon called before disappearing. Myotismon didn't say anything, but his screen too went blank. 

This is when Gennai got his first good look at Xor. The greenish digimon was a little shorter than him, maybe around 4 1/2 feet tall. His ears were large and elfishly pointed at the ends. He wore a robe similar to the one Gennai had been given. Xor shuffled towards the door, and when he saw that Gennai had not moved, he gestured with one wrinkled hand. 

"Come on, we don't have all eternity." 

_Funny, a few days ago I thought I had that long to live yesterday again..._ Gennai thought as he trailed Xor out of the room. 

---------- 

"And, finally, this is the center of EBAS. Where everything begins." Gennai who was bored out of his mind after having been lead to bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchens, dining room, etc, pricked up his ears. Xor pressed a button, and the metallic doors slid open. The boy was speechless. He had never seen anything like it. It was like the room was made of things like his laptop, covered in screens, buttons, boards, lights! It was amazing. 

"What....is...it?" he managed to force out of his throat. 

Xor rolled his bulbous eyes. "Like I said, it is the center of EBAS. If you read into the computer's history, I'm sure you will catch up nicely. Then you may begin to help us. Now, I have to get back to work!" With a snape of his fingers, Xor was gone, and Gennai was left alone, standing in the middle of the huge room. He cautiously approached the central computer, and sat down in the chair, and began to read. 

---------- 

3 hours later... 

Normally, getting Gennai to STOP reading was a battle. Now, he couldn't stand looking at the screen a moment longer. All the information was floating around in his head, and if he tried to stuff one more piece in, he'd explode. It made sense, the formation of the digiworld through his, the explanation of the digivices, procedures and experiments being conducted. It was just like something was missing, that underneath all the fancy science schmazz-jazz, they were missing the most important thing. But he couldn't think of what. 

Flopping out of his chair, he immediately felt his legs give way and he fell into a heap on the floor. Too tired to care, he just rolled over, and fell asleep. 

---------- 

The next few days, weeks, and finally months, passed in a blur. Gennai assimilated into the routine at EBAS. After a few weeks, he had learned all there was to know about the digiworld, pertaining to their mission, at least. He had studied the prototypes for possible digivices, memorized the plans for crests, and knew the child selection criteria by heart. He still couldn't figure out what was missing. But it's not like a 12 year old boy can just challenge 3 of his superiors. The boy of Knowledge had changed his opinion of Myotismon; the digimon had became nice, and although he sometimes commanded Gennai around with a princely attitude, this was a welcome change. Xor was civil, but remained slightly aloof and distant. He reminded Gennai of Darien in the beginning. The bearer of Friendship had been isolated, but in a different way than Gennai. There was nothing subtle about it. But after while, he became the most loyal person in their group. Maybe in time Gennai would be able to get to know Xor better. Adelimon was somewhat of a mother figure, but Gennai always felt bad when he began to complain about something cause her sad eyes would wistfully state they had seen things much worse than he had ever. She, however, was actually the most knowledgeable of the 3 councilers, and he frequently met with her to discuss new plans. Whatever time he had to himself when he wasn't sleeping, he would kneel on his bed, and stare out his window. The dancing water always lifted his spirits, renewed him, and made him believe that someday, he would get home. 

---------- 

"What do you think of this digivice?" prompted Xor. 

"It looks alright to me. What are it's features?" questioned Gennai. 

As Xor listed the prototype's features, Myotismon banged his fist on the table. 

"Enough! This one sounds like garbage!" his temper surfaced quickly. 

Xor raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, Adelimon?" 

"Save it...I think it has hopes." 

"I agree." Gennai wanted to have a word, even if it was agreeing with something. He didn't want to be the little baby who just sat there and didn't do anything. 

Myotismon rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room. 

"I think we've done enough for today. You two are free to go." 

Gennai trailed Adelimon out of the room, and went one way, to his room, while she went another to hers. Xor remained in the room, staring at the prototype. 

"Wasted..." he muttered. 

--------- 

Gennai sat on the edge of his bed. Usually he would try to block out any memories of his "past life", so they couldn't hurt him. This time was no different. He blanked his mind, and fell asleep. 

(A/N: He's seeing "another him", it's not like he's in the dream, he's watching it, OK?) 

_ Highton View Terrance. Gennai's mother briskly moved around the kitchen, while Gennai sat on the couch watching TV. He got up, and exited the apartment, walking down to the community playground. Gennai sat on the swings, and vigorously began to pump himself up and down, like he was trying to touch the sky. All of a sudden, a soccer ball came out of nowhere, smacking Gennai on the head. A boy about his age ran over, wild hair held up by goggles, followed by a girl with a blue helmet. _

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay, man?" 

Gennai smiled and nodded, even though his head really did hurt. He tossed the boy the ball. 

"What's your name?" he questioned. 

"My name is Courage." the boy replied solemnly before fading away. 

"I'm sorry, he has to learn some manners." the girl said. "My name is Love." she called before blurring into nothingness. 

Gennai was inspecting a chemistry set, with a blue-haried boy a little older than him. Gennai dumped some hydrocloric acid into some bromthymol blue, and it began to fizzle. Suddenly Gennai's face warped into another, and his hair turned red. The potion compound exploded. 

"It exploded, Knowledge." 

"So observant, Reliability."

Gennai was now sitting on an innertube on the ocean. A blonde boy with spiky hair was playing with his brother in the water, teaching him to swim. The younger boy had just gotten the hang of it, when a wave swept him off his feet. He floundered a second and started to sink. His brother desperately tried to reach him, but the wave knocked him over too. The younger boy was now in danger of drowning. Gennai jumped off his innertube, and dragged him up to the surface, where he sputtered wildly. The brother by now had regained his balance, splashed over, and clutched his brother to his chest. 

"Thank you so much...." 

The recovered boy looked up at Gennai and his brother with clear blue eyes. "I knew everything would be alright!" he exclaimed cheerfully. 

"What are your names?" inquired Gennai. 

"Friendship." said the older boy. 

"Hope!" shouted the younger. 

And then they were gone. 

Gennai was standing in a mall. Faceless people were milling all over, and a girl a little younger than him ran into him with a bunch of bags, dropping them onto the ground. He dropped to the floor, picked them up, and handed them to her. 

She smiled at him. "Thanks!" she gave him a hug. 

"Sincerity! Come along!" a lady, probably her mother, called. 

"See ya!" the girl cheerfully said, and bounced away into the void. 

Gennai's head snapped up. 

----- 

Okay, I know that majorly sucked. At least the beginning did, towards the middle I began to actually type without thinking, and that's how I write best ^^ Please review, I won't continue until I get a certain number of positive ones ^^; And I did write that strange thing in the beginning :D 

----- 


	4. 06: Revelations

**Dancer in the Dark (Gennai's Story): 06 : Revelations** by wallflower 

-------- 

Ah! Due to the new reviews, there were enough to make me continue, so ta-dah! this chapter is horribly short, and I apologize. I want to seperate it from the next part, though! Like always, I'm contactable at joy_fishy@hotmail.com (mail and MSN), sunshine ba ba (aim), 71918292 (ICQ), and stellar687@yahoo.com(yahoo! messanger) 

The song of this fic is "Grandma got run over by a reindeer"...mwahhaa. 

Has anybody ever been in the "Digiworld" chat on AOL? Elitist freaks. Yes, I mean you, if any of you happen to be reading this. It's not like everybody was born knowing all. Seriously, I saw these people rip some little wannabe girl apart cause she didn't know what "ooc" was. AUGH...I can't stand either groups, the ones that smash everybody who's not "on their level", the ones who need to learn common courtesy. The others, who want to be part of that elite group, who shun others on their level to keep throwing themselves at someone who doesnt' give about them. BAH. 

Although tabloids may inform you otherwise, I don't own digimon. 

-------- 

Gennai sat up, dripping in cold sweat. Who were all those kids? They certainly weren't anyone he knew. Or maybe they were…maybe they were his friends. He struggled to remember the names, but couldn't think of anyone, except Chiri. Chiri…he'd never forget her. He felt tears spring to his eyes. Shrugging it off, he turned back onto his side, ready to go back to sleep, when the door burst open. 

"GENNAI! GET UP!" screamed a very distraught Adelimon. Her hair was flying ever which way, and her usual, calm, voice was tense. Even her eyes, usually opals of sadness, were now filled with anxiety. 

Gennai lept out of bed, feeling a little light-headed. Adelimon persisted, and dragged him out of the room, down hallway upon hallway upon hallway that he had never knew existed. They stopped, panting, in front of a statue of a unicorn. 

"Promptu, aperio." Adelimon muttered. 

Gennai watched in fascination as the horned horse slowly turned, revealing an entryway. Adelimon hauled him through. 

"What does it say?" Adelimon demanded. 

"What?" Gennai looked around, confusedly. 

"You're the only other person who can read the Clementia Oracle. You're not a digimon. Neither was Xor. Myotismon and I cannot read it." 

It was then Gennai noticed the soft, glowly, cresent. He stared at the swirling depths, trying to decipher something from the mixing blues, greens, purples, and pinks, while still sorting out his thoughts. 

_Why can Xor read it?_ A word came into focus. 

_How come they've never told me about this?_ Another word slowly materialized from the oracle. 

_Where IS Xor? What is this? What am I looking for?_ The message was visible now. 

"reparo...juvenis...decima..." 

"What does it say?" An until-now-silent Myotismon spoke. 

"I-I-don't know." Stuttered Gennai. _Reparo juvenis decima. Reparo juvenis decima._

Adelimon slumped. 

"Where's Xor?" I voiced the question outloud. 

"We don't know." Myotismon interjected. "We just found a note telling us to consult the oracle, but obviously we can't so we had to bring you here." 

Reparo juvenis decima. Renew old with new. 

"You're sure you don't know what it says?" implored Adelimon. Myotismon peered at Gennai curiously. 

Gennai spoke to Adelimon but looked at Myotismon. "Yes." 

(Gennai's POV) 

Later that night, I sat outside of EBAS with the waterfalls, the waterfalls that had drawn me here in the first place. Staring at the water a bit, I felt bad about not telling Adelimon and Myotismon what the oracle had really said. 

I tiptoed inside, and was about to turn the corridor to Adelimon's room, when I saw a soft illumination to my left. I crept over, and peered around the corner. 

It was Myotismon. 

And he was talking to somebody. I swung back around and flattened myself against the cool metal wall. Eventually, my breathing was quiet enough for me to hear the conversation. 

"Everything is going according to plan then, my minion? Xor has been taken care of?" 

"Yes, your Highness." 

"Good. Don't worry about the other two." 

"Whatever you wish." 

The soft glow went out, and Myotismon's boots made clicking noises in the hall as he walked away. 

I slid down into a sitting position on the floor. When the footsteps had disappeared, I slowly picked myself up, and dashed down to Adelimon's room. 

"...and then I came here, as fast as I could." I gasped. 

Adelimon had listened to my story in silence, and now she stood up. "Well. What do you think we should do?" 

WHY was she asking me? Like I would know what to do when somebody who was supposed to be working with us, our friend, decided to abandon us and just got rid of our leader? Oh yes, I just happen to have the 101 book in my back pocket. 

"I don't know. Can you please tell me what's going on?" 

"I guess I should start from the beginning. 

A long time ago, long before you were born, before your parents were born, I met Xor. It was here, on Server. He was a disheveled young being, nothing I had ever see before. I asked him what he was, and he replied that his name was Xor. He definitely wasn't a digimon. I took pity on him, and brought him here to shelter. Over the course of the next week or so, it turned out that he was very intelligent. I allowed him to participate in my operation against the evil then, his name was Inteacmon. With our combined forces, we defeated him. He eventually surpassed me. Anyway. A few days later, I saw him gazing intently into a statue, as if it were saying something. I questioned what he was doing, and he told me that words were emerging in the cresent, but I couldn't see anything. He insisted. I asked him to prove it, and it revealed something from my past to him. It was true. However, it wasn't like a crystal ball, everytime you wanted something it would tell you. It would just say what it wanted to, when it wanted to. Many times, words and pictures took on alternate meanings we did not understand til later. Later, when Myotismon joined us, he too could not read the oracle. 

When you came, Xor told us that you could read the oracle, but not to tell you. There was some other purpose. But you can't, and that's that. I guess there's nothing else to do." 

I felt my heart race. "Actually...I can read the oracle." 

-------- 

Review? please please please? a word, 2, 3, anything :) 


End file.
